fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelika Kuzz (FHR)
Characteristics Before the series, Angelika is an Army Brat who immigrated from Estonia to the United States, and as a result of this, is often ostracized and left-out by the fellow students. However, she has passion and a good heart, and after joining The Note-Worthy, she has formed bonds with her fellow Glee Club members. Background Story Relationships Nathan Anderson Angelika had a crush on Nathan in Season One, however after rumours were spread and Nathan found out, he bluntly let her know he didn't feel the same way. Afterwards Angelika got over her crush and began to dislike him, although Sydney told Nathan that Angelika admires his boldness and likes the way he dresses. Rufus King Rufus was her first love interest after they met in Yours, Truly when they met at the Valentines Day dance as they both attended alone. They had continued to date for a few weeks throughout Season One, however after she serenaded him with ''Satisfied, ''Rufus was left embarrassed and did not seem to enjoy her performance. In the Season Two premiere Alison commented that her short lived romance with Rufus was over, confirming the relationship was over. It was revealed that Angelika still had feelings for Rufus as of Pity Party when she begun her relationship with Zach. Carl Preston After Angelika's video of her saving a drowning man went viral online, Carl took interest in her and the couple went on a few dates throughout early Season Two. However, Angelika and Zach began liking eachother, bringing the dating between the two to an end. Zachary Foxx Throughout Season Two, Zach and Angelika began to be romantically involved after her relationship with Carl Preston failed. Although they were best friends, Zach began to develop a crush on her, and once Angelika started to reciprocate feelings, and they began to date officially in Pity Party. Zach helped Angelika gain her confidence throughout their relationship and went on a number of romantic activities. However in Delete It Fat, Zach confessed to Angelika that he had cheated on her, and although Angelika was upset, she admitted that the only reason she got into a relationship with Zach was for him to be a rebound in order for her to get over her past relationships. This upset Zach and lead the couple to break up with their relationship now on unpleasant terms. Songs S1= ;Solos 81Bt64QSv8L. SL1500 .jpg|Be OK (New Beginnings) Image-AvenueQlogo.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line (We're Not Done) Rihanna-diamonds-cover-art.jpg|Diamonds (About Leadership And Teamspirit Large.jpg|I Don't Need a Man (Yours, Truly ;Duets Berlin - Take My Breath Away Single Cover.jpg|Take My Breath Away (with Nate) Logo_200x200_000426_1.gif|We're Not Done (with Sydney) 4810386914_5141296fc6.jpg|What I Like About You (with Sydney) 418CWW362BL.jpg|Torn (with Sydney) Dixie_Chicks_-_Not_Ready_to_Make_Nice.jpg|Not Ready to Make Nice (with Nate) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-Up Singing |-| S2= ;Solos Hercules_soundtrack_cover.jpg|I Won't Say (I'm In Love) (Wish Upon A Star) ;Duets Tangled.jpg|I See The Light (with Zachary) Halsey_Colors.png|Colors (with Zachary) ;Solos in a Group Number ;Back-Up Singing Category:Fugly Hoes: Rebooted Characters